The present invention relates to accessories for use with siding placed on a house, and more particularly to a window and door trim which can be used in conjunction with the siding.
Siding is used on houses to protect the outside of the house. Such siding is generally made of aluminum or vinyl material and is secured to the exterior of the house. Various types of moldings are required at the corners, edges adjacent the roof, and at other interconnecting locations.
Window and door trims for use with the siding have been proposed by the applicant, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,824. The window or door trim disclosed in this patent is comprised of two side panels, an upper panel and a windowsill covering. Each side and upper panel is comprised of a receiving strip which is attached to the inside wall of the window casing and an elongated L-shaped facing strip which is fitted around the casing. The receiving strip includes a spring-held receiving slot which receives a shorter leg of the L-shaped facing strip.
The problem with this otherwise satisfactory prior art window or door trim is that in order to attach the side receiving strip of the panels to the window casing it is necessary to dispose the receiving strip against the inner side wall of the window casing and secure the receiving strip wall to the inside casing wall by nails. Nailing takes place within a relatively small space of the window recess which leads to inconveniences. Likewise this arrangement can only be used where the window is received within a casing having an inner wall. It cannot be used for windows which are flush with the siding. Therefore there has been need to provide an improved window or door trim which could be secured to the window casing from the front face thereof.
While installing window trims it is often necessary to cut the trim to a desired length whereby resulting cut corners and edges make the window quite unaesthetic in appearance. J channels have been utilized in the prior art to finish off a window or door. Some installers have found J channels are also unaesthetic. Thus there has also been need to provide a window or door trim with finished off surfaces without however adding to costs and time for installation.